


相交

by HeliconNuo



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliconNuo/pseuds/HeliconNuo
Summary: 一曲《金蛇狂舞》让王力宏和李云迪以知己好友的身份走到大众面前。这是一对绝代的佳人，这样灿烂无匹的两条轨道，竟然能相交，该是多么壮丽的奇迹，任谁都会这样说。而这样的美和这样的爱注定走向毁灭。
Relationships: Wang Leehom/Yundi, 王力宏/李云迪
Kudos: 3





	相交

**Author's Note:**

> 恶搞梗发散出来的，写成了四不像，随便看看吧。

1  
2001年  
Jackie第一次见到Alex是在儿子的生日会上。那时候20出头的年轻人正拿着一把吉他弹唱，但吸引他的不是什么出色的嗓音或者音乐才华（尽管后来他常常对媒体这样说），而是他脸上的艳光。

从Jackie踏进房间的那一刻起所有人的目光都在他身上，好奇的讨好的畏惧的，而他注视着舞池中间那个仍可以称作少年人的Alex，他的目光在琴弦上。一曲终了，Alex才向Jackie伸出手自我介绍：“我是Jaycee的朋友王力宏。”

彼时Alex已经出过几张专辑，是个有了名气的歌手，但Jackie只是点了点头，没有把这个名字放在心上。娱乐圈出现新星，然后隐没在无边无际的夜幕中的事实在太多，那甚至不能算得上坠落。

再次有了交集是不久之后的圣诞节。内陆冷得一反常态的气候成为了新闻播报的主题，Alex发了邮件给他，祝他圣诞节快乐的同时带着惶恐地问他要不要到北京参加一个小型的义演活动。

老实说，Jackie兴致寥寥，几十年过去他早就不像当初的毛头小子一样对世界那么关心了，每次露面要么为名要么为利，一个没什么人关注的小型义演，Jackie想不到出席的理由。正要编辑一条婉拒的邮件的时候，Jackie却突然想，Alex给他发邮件的时候一定做好了他会拒绝的预期，若是他欣然应允，不知道电脑对面会有多惊讶。

想到Alex专注弹琴的英俊脸庞，Jackie在邮件里写道：“我的荣幸，会准时去。”

再次见面他才发现初次见面时候只不过是年轻人的故作镇定，Alex崇拜他，就像打篮球的男孩儿崇拜乔丹、踢足球的男孩儿崇拜贝利那样，他对他的到来感恩戴德，几乎都语无伦次了。

“我，我没想到您真的会答应！”Alex揉乱了做好的发型，他一紧张起来，ABC腔调就尤其明显。

“小伙子人唱歌好听，还会弹吉他，人也长得帅，有善心。我真希望Jaycee能像你一样。”Jackie从来不吝惜自己对后辈的夸赞，说这句话他带着一半的真心，却不需要多少思考，Alex却一下子红了脸。Jackie打量着Alex的反应，满意自己这一趟没有白来。

Alex唱了几首自己的经典情歌，从《情敌贝多芬》到《爱你等于爱自己》。Jackie第一次完整而认真地听这些属于年轻人的情歌。他想到了自己年轻时候做过的迷梦，自从梦醒，他早已对歌曲里缠绵的情愫敬而远之。  
最后，Alex拿起小提琴，告诉大家他带来的最后一首歌是《Please Come Back to Me》。  
“雨中淋湿的玫瑰  
亲手交给谁  
快回到我身边  
听我说抱歉  
替你擦干泪  
谁能帮我找到你  
Please come back to me  
Please come back to me  
Please come back to me”  
Alex的演奏和演唱都很出色，只是似乎有点太动情。他改编了歌词，唱到最后一句Please come back to me时隐隐带上了哭腔。一曲唱完，Alex也意识到了自己外露的感情，他揉了揉眼睛，又不好意思地笑了起来。

北京的雪下得很大，Jackie的车子刚刚开出去几百米就堵在了半路上，正当他被车载暖气烘得昏昏欲睡的时候，穿着厚厚的羽绒服的Alex敲了敲他的车窗。Jackie放下玻璃，看到Alex搓搓手，一副洞悉了北京的气候脾气的样子，对他说：“北京一下雪不知道要堵车到什么时候了，我在这附近有栋小公寓，不如今天就来我家凑合一晚上吧。”  
Alex说得诚恳，让Jackie不想拒绝。但Alex在北京的家与其说是栋小公寓不如说是个窝，还是乱糟糟的狗窝。Alex咳了两声，抱歉地打破尴尬。  
厨房里只剩了一瓶热红酒和几个苹果。再不能更失礼了，Alex把红酒和苹果煮在一起的时候有些生无可恋地想。  
“上次在Jaycee生日会上看你弹吉他，没想到你的小提琴拉得也不错。”  
“小提琴是我从小到大的音乐梦想。本来我是主修生物的，学了一年改修音乐，谢天谢地，我的父母支持了我的梦想。”Alex做了个夸张的祈祷动作。  
红酒的热气氤氲在两人之间，北京的雪仍然下个不停，映得屋外亮堂堂。  
Jackie半开玩笑地说：“以后我要拍个喜欢音乐的高材生的故事，一定请你去演男主角。”  
这句话Jackie说得轻佻，Alex也没当真，他只是继续喝他的酒。窗外的雪落在屋檐上，Alex侧头去看时已经结了长长一排冰凌。

2.  
2001年  
李云迪从汉诺威放假回国的时候，想到的第一站就是小时候常吃的那家重庆小面馆。  
“老板，我要一份碗杂加肥肠，六两面，嗯......算了，还是八两吧。”  
店里有人抬头，看了看这个食量有些过分的年轻人。  
李云迪却丝毫没有不好意思，他又叫了一份炒饭才挑了个位置坐下。  
小面馆的老板长得慈眉善目，记性也好，店里的回头客哪怕隔了很久不来他也都能记得。他把小面和炒饭端到李云迪的面前时寒暄道：“云迪很久没来了。”  
李云迪吃下一筷子小面，心满意足地点了点头：“但是味道和以前一样好。”  
老板抚掌大笑，拍了拍年轻钢琴家的肩膀：“为了这句话叔再给你加一份肥肠。”  
年轻的钢琴家刚刚与男友分手，他删除了两人所有的联系方式，急不可待地想要回到属于自己的、熟悉的生活。  
重庆的冬天并不十分冷，但下起雨来就是另一回事了。小面馆门口响起雨声，穿堂风让李云迪打了一个激灵。老板从后厨出来，将滑动铁门“呼啦”一声关上。  
店里放着怀旧金曲，李云迪很少听流行歌曲，但却分辨得清那是《似是故人来》 ：俗尘渺渺/天意茫茫/将你共我分开/断肠字点点/风雨声连连/似是故人来。歌后的声音曾飘遍深圳的大街小巷，曾经李云迪不觉得这歌曲有多么特殊，在异国待了许多时候，再听时竟多了几分亲切。  
一份炒饭和八两小面足以填饱年轻钢琴家的肚子，面馆老板本想热情推荐新酿的酒，但明天仍有行程的钢琴家深知自己一杯就倒的酒量，只好笑着婉拒。  
李云迪见雨势渐小，拢了拢身上的棕色大衣，走进了门外暮色深沉的黑夜之中。

郎朗是在《同步过冬》新歌发布会之后的晚宴上见到了李云迪，当时李正悄悄咽下一个哈欠，但是迷茫的眼神暴露了他的神游天外。记者问他为什么来时，他眨了眨那双看上去过分无辜的眼睛，给出了一个有点匪夷所思的答案：我也不知道。  
郎朗注视着这个名头上和自己过分相近的年轻人：几乎一样的年龄，一样是“天才钢琴家”，甚至一样留着微长的卷发。  
但他长了一副漂亮又天真脆弱的模样，如同教堂里的乳白色天使雕塑。他看起来与这个浮华的名利场格格不入，甚至和自己——即使与他分享同一个行当——也活像是两个世界的人。  
郎朗主动去打了招呼，人们喜欢称他的游刃自如为社交天赋。  
“哦，你好，我是李云迪。”新晋肖赛冠军正举着一小块蛋糕，他像是吓了一跳，被猛地从自我的世界里拖拽了出来，像一只受惊的小鹿一样对周边主动的寒暄应接不暇。  
“你刚刚为什么那样对记者说话？”郎朗问出了心中所想。  
李云迪脸上露出了困惑的表情。  
“'我也不知道'，听起来你对来这里不屑一顾。”  
“我没有这个意思。”李云迪闻言侧头想了想，认真解释道：“只不过我不听流行歌曲，是主办方邀请我，问我'为什么会来'也让我感到奇怪。”  
“但他们会觉得你傲慢。”  
李云迪耸耸肩，露出一个友好的笑容：“人们可以随便怎么想我，这是他们的自由。这蛋糕味道不错，你要不要来一块？”  
郎朗不敢置信地看着他，这人是活在真空里的吗？  
这种想法只停留了0.02秒便消散了。他恶劣地想，果然是没有经历过风雨的温室花朵，不知道恭候在前方的急风骤雨。  
郎朗有些不想承认这个念头让他产生了一丝快感。

3.  
2009年  
Alex逐渐习惯了躺在地上，任凭黑色的小虫在他脸上爬行的滋味。  
他一年又一年地出专辑，一场又一场地开演唱会，他的声名日盛，却从未带来想象中的满足感，内心的黑洞越来越大，又深不见底。  
躺在地上的Alex会想起很多事，想到罗切斯特从未真正向他敞开的街道和只属于他自己的阁楼屋顶，有时候也会想起那个漂浮在半空中、曾经清晰得那么真切，却最终离他而去的幻影。  
“你会爱我一生一世吗？”他这样问过。  
“我不知道。”那人竟真的认真思考了这个问题，答道。

正当他放任自己溺在情绪的深海中时，电话响了。  
Alex挣扎起身，这个过程耗费了他2分钟的时间。电话的呼喊却没有中止，仿佛永不会罢休似的。  
Alex看了看这个有些陌生的号码，短暂的思索之后，认出了这是Jackie留给他的号码。电话那头的声音显得有些兴奋：“力宏，你还记得我要邀请你参演我的电影吗？现在有一个企划，我准备找你演双男主，不过跟音乐没关系，是一个古装片。要不要来试试？”  
Alex几乎想都没想就答应了。  
Alex喜欢电影，也喜欢演戏。说不好是不是因为在别人的故事里可以理所当然地忘记自己。  
是古装片，那更好。他没有参演过古装电影，客串都没有，新奇的事物会让他乐于投入更多一些的精力。

Alex来到片场的时候，Jackie有些不好意思地告诉他这部戏需要把脸涂得灰扑扑，要在泥地里滚。  
Alex笑着说没关系，也许他的演技不能和专业演员相比，但没人说他不够敬业。  
化妆师把他完全化成了另一个人，他却意料之外地感到喜欢。乱糟糟的头发配上脸上三层黑粉，Alex却觉得镜子里的这个自己更有生命力一些。于是他指了指自己的脸颊，对小心翼翼、甚至有些胆战心惊的化妆师说：“在这里添道疤吧，我要演的是一个军人。”  
化妆师仿佛得到了大赦，在Alex脸上补了道猩红歪斜的伤疤。Alex拿着镜子盯着这道疤看了几秒，这妆容逼真得像是刚刚拿刀子在自己脸上划了一道口子。  
后来Jackie常常拿这件事向媒体证明Alex的敬业，但Alex其实喜欢自己变得面目全非的样子，愈陌生愈好。

Jackie原本没有料到Alex会这样配合。让他用平时弹琴的手来挥舞刀枪木棍，因为不惯用右手常常把自己搞伤，Jackie多少有些不忍心，但Alex自己却没有叫苦。有时候拍戏拍到闲暇时候，聊起Alex的家庭，他总是会说兄弟们多么优秀，很少提到自己。  
Jackie原本不以为意，直到有次Alex的母亲来探班。  
李明娟女士有着知识分子家庭出身特有的矜持优雅，即使第一次面对Jackie这样的巨星也依旧保持着相当的自持。她全程和Jackie对话，时不时恰如其分地点点头，感谢Jackie采用和照顾自己的儿子。  
“力宏很敬业，肯吃苦，我并没有特意照顾他。”  
李明娟露出端庄的笑容，“力宏从小不像他的哥哥和弟弟那样聪明，多亏了一路贵人相助才能走到现在，能拍您的电影是他的荣幸，您让他拍，就是照顾了。”  
Jackie游刃有余地和李明娟寒暄，余光却关注着Alex，看到他用手摸了摸被木剑打到的下巴，发出了一声几乎细不可闻的“嘶”声。  
李明娟说完自己的话，拿起自己的手包，向Jackie致意，临走时看了Alex一眼。  
她没有问起Alex肿起来的半边脸。

《大兵小将》拍摄过程很顺利，杀青那天Alex向Jackie玩笑说自己断了不知道多少条肋骨，这工伤需要Jackie来负责才行。Jackie笑说没有问题，他一定负责到底。  
Alex很好，Jackie在心中计较，唯一的遗憾是他们朝夕相处了两个多月，他对他的了解似乎也没有比初见时候多上多少。Alex的谈吐永远积极、乐观、令人舒适，保持着一贯tempo有些奇怪的幽默感，就好像他的眼底和心灵不存在任何暗影一样。  
他想起Jaycee和Jaycee身上显而易见的叛逆。  
“我很希望Jaycee能够像你一样。”这是Jackie第二次说这句话，比上一次的真心又多了几分。  
Alex咧嘴笑，虽然笑容显得有些尴尬：“Jaycee很真诚，他很好。”  
Jackie叹息着摇了摇头。

杀青戏选在了河边，最后一个镜头拍完，导演丁晟喊了句“卡——”，四周响起掌声和口哨声，大家卷起裤腿跳进了河里。  
Alex没有和其他人一起鼓掌，他的面部没有表情，直勾勾地望着前方，时间仿佛在他身上停滞了。  
Jackie意识到Alex的不对劲，他侧过头去看他。  
Alex一把抱住了Jackie，Jackie感到自己的肩头有些凉意。  
"......我不想和这个角色告别。”

那天Alex不可自抑地哭了很久，跟Jackie说他有多么喜欢小将这个角色，每一次Jackie想要拍拍他的背，告诉他天下无不散之筵席的时候，手都停在了半空中。  
Jackie觉得有些好笑，他当了无数次的演员，监制、导演也都做过了，除了第一次拍戏的新人，他还没有见过谁对角色这么恋恋不舍。  
他问Alex：“你拍李安《色·戒》的时候，也是这样吗？”  
Alex摇摇头：“没有。”停顿一下，“但我花了很久才走出来。”  
Jackie叹了口气，这一叹气，就让他心软到把Alex带回了家。

Jackie没有预料到Alex会主动吻他。他的嘴唇上还保留着泪水流过的的痕迹，有些咸咸涩涩的。  
青年人的头发里混杂着青草的香气，他的头发里甚至还残存着几根杂草。  
“力宏？”Jackie试探着问，他已经很久没有这么无措过，甚至记不清上一次在床笫之间感到惊喜是哪年哪月的事情了。  
“你会爱我一生一世吗？”Alex又问了这个曾经问过别人的问题。  
这个问题在初次坦诚相见的情人之间显得有些不合时宜，但Jackie充足的经验让他能够不假思索地说出那两个字。  
“当然。”  
Alex感到心满意足，至少在此刻，在当下。

4.  
2009年  
郎朗看过无数次李云迪的演奏视频，从那双对于演奏钢琴来说有些过小的手上倾泻出的是纵使竞争心作祟也让他不得不承认的天赋。  
他注意到李云迪摘了牙套，比初次见面的时候还要好看不少，弹琴时猛地抬起头的一瞬间简直像个主演偶像剧的明星。  
“像个明星”这个念头让郎朗愣了一下，他不知道这个词汇是怎么跑到脑海中的。从小到大，他接受到的、自己内心生长出来的话语从来都是成为一个“钢琴家”，这个梦想后来终于实现，接着，他又督促自己成为一个“钢琴大师”。他在名利场里穿梭，当然也接触过形形色色的明星，除了应酬之外也时而共事，但提到“明星”这个概念，他总是会想起父亲不屑的撇嘴，说上一句“下九流”。  
他那自诩为艺术家的父亲，比起美的事物更欣赏受人尊重的，或者说是被人崇敬的。  
郎朗因此常常为自己追逐美的念头感到羞耻。

他关掉了视频。  
媒体将两人关系描述为“王不见王”的针锋相对，每次看到这样的报道郎朗总会想起李云迪问他要不要来一块蛋糕，他说不清楚是李云迪分走了一部分聚光灯还是李云迪对待他这个同辈的漫不经心更让他难以忍受。  
当李云迪和DG解约，终于从悉心呵护他的温室被拖拽出来的时候，郎朗感受到了一丝畅快。欢迎来到有着真正人情冷暖的世界，他这样想着，像一个偷窥者一样不肯放过李云迪的每一条新闻。他看到李一个又一个女友的传闻，看到业界前辈对他的批评，看到“熟人”爆料他行为奢侈、花花公子，甚至看到人们说他攀附权贵、是个不折不扣的势力之徒......这些新闻之后，是一则应付媒体的简单回应：“没什么好解释，拍到什么就是什么。”  
这要么是个不谙世事的傻子，要么是个不在乎任何事的疯子。郎朗不相信世界上有活得那么轻松的傻子，那么李云迪就只可能是个疯子了。

一个漂亮得像明星的疯子，即便顶着一个钢琴家的名头，也是不太可能受到人们长久的敬重的。  
郎朗应该感到庆幸，国内最受崇敬的青年钢琴家是他，也将永远是他。可郎朗问自己，为什么会有一股失落从内心深处慢慢涌了上来呢？为什么他面对这注定不会带来长久益处的美，内心的羞愧感反而更甚了呢？  
他想不明白。

5  
2000年  
最后一个音符落了地，演奏厅里响起了整齐而庄严的掌声，人们为新晋肖赛冠军的演奏而倾倒。他年轻的面容上有着和年龄不甚相称的沉静之美，让人们疑心这个少年天才的世界拒绝除了音乐之外的访客。

只有冒失的人才有着进入这片领域的好运。  
初浴爱河的李云迪逢人便提起大他六岁的男友，一个流行歌手，他们相遇在肖赛之后某一场演奏会的后台。那个时候年轻的流行歌手捧了一束香槟玫瑰搭鸢尾，而他急不可耐地想要赶上在午夜降临前关门的小面馆。

李云迪认为缘分的到来和消失都是一瞬间的故事，他固执地相信如果当初王力宏没有不管不顾地和他一起钻进那个灯光幽暗的面馆，他们两个一定会从此错失在人海之中。王力宏却不这样认为，他耍赖般地说，就算他那天却步了，那他一定每次演奏会都捧一束花来来赔罪，一次两次千百次，他不相信李云迪会无动于衷。  
李云迪探究地望着歌手那张明明虚长几岁，却依然天真得过分的脸，说，也许吧。

第一次分手来得很快，甚至还来不及让两个人了解对方的所有喜怒哀乐。18岁的钢琴家像一把刚刚打好的宝剑一样锋利无匹，24岁的歌手也还没有练就看起来坚不可摧的本领，钢琴家听到流行乐就要皱眉头，歌手也没有办法花费足够的时间去聆听每一场演奏，他们都在自己人生的起航点上，注定要走向不一样的远方。

“你会记得我吗？”最后一通电话的这边，王力宏像是不死心似地问。  
“什么？”李云迪感到不解，在他的经验里、别人的话语里，分手就是一段关系的真正结束。  
“我会记得你的，就算你要和我分手，就算你以后和别人结婚......我也会永远记住你的，我的记忆力很好。”

电话那头安静了很久，久到王力宏需要确认电话是否还在拨通，电流声细微可闻，略微失真的声音终于传来。  
“我......不知道。”  
李云迪有些抱歉，但他还年轻得不习惯说谎。

6.  
2003年  
SARS席卷了一切，这样的悲剧盖过了众生其余的悲苦，但只要人活着，就有时代悲剧也无法掩盖的悲哀。  
张国荣的去世是这样的一种悲哀。认识他的人都会称赞他曾经的风华绝代，和他有私交的人都会赞叹他的高尚品格，而爱他的人会说，人生总是无常，红尘永远多苦，我们不懂得珍惜，所以天使离开了人间。

李云迪在练琴的间隙从友人那里得到了这个消息，但他的第一个念头却是想到了王力宏。  
他记得他们短暂在一起的那几个月里，王力宏兴奋地告诉他自己要参演张国荣自导自演的微电影，说他是个多么有才华的演员、又是个多么和善的前辈。李云迪关于这个名字的印象已经模糊，但他还能记起王力宏提起这个名字时雀跃的眼睛。

自从分手之后，他们再也没有联系过。王力宏这个名字的能量尚不足以影响到千里之外的汉诺威，有时候李云迪会怀疑自己是否真的有过这样一段开始和收梢都匆匆得莫名其妙的感情。  
但当周杰伦邀请他做演唱会嘉宾时，一向对流行音乐敬而远之的李云迪竟鬼使神差地答应了。虽然媒体面前的年轻钢琴家仍然不愿放下对流行乐的成见，说他的出现just for fun。

四月的清晨湿滑阴冷，李云迪突然想给两年未联系的王力宏打个电话。  
电话响了很久，李云迪突然想到自己的致电也许是个不太明智的决定，没人会希望在这个时候接到一通来自一个不负责任自顾自离开的前任的电话。  
他想要挂断，却来不及，电话通了。  
每一个命运的节点上，总是会有这样的巧合来拯救他们，过了很多年之后李云迪告诉王力宏，如果当时他没有接电话，他们两个如今真的只会是陌生人。这次王力宏没有再反驳。  
“......云迪？”歌手的声音像是熬了好几个通宵。  
“......是啊，是我，你听起来不太好。”  
“在写歌，这两天每天只睡了两个小时。”  
“你还好吗？”  
“我挺好的，只是累了一点，但没关系，我还很年轻。”李云迪听出王力宏伸了一个懒腰来展示自己一切都好。  
“我是说......”李云迪斟酌了一下用语：“我听说了最近的新闻。”  
说完这句话李云迪又后悔，也许这样的表达关心无异于揭人伤疤。无法治愈的伤口，当它不存在也好过来回抚弄。  
王力宏果然不说话了。  
我搞砸了，李云迪心想。  
“对不起......我不是有意想让你更伤心的。”他只是不知道为什么对他仍然有想要关心的念头。  
歌手叹了口长长的气，他问：“你还在汉诺威吗？我可以去找你吗？”  
“现在？”  
“现在。”

歌手独自前来，独自意味着他什么都没有带，包括他的电脑，他的吉他、他的小提琴，任何和音乐有关的、那些他视作生命的家当，都被他留在了台北。  
李云迪看着风尘仆仆赶来的王力宏，犹豫着给了他一个拥抱。  
王力宏却抱得他更紧，一米八的大个子压在他身上，几乎让他摇摇欲坠。王力宏把头埋在了他的肩窝里，说：“谢谢你，云迪。”

“你的经纪人和团队知道你来吗？”  
王力宏耸耸肩，答案不言而喻。  
“你不是......最在意对别人负责吗？”  
“可我也需要一段时间来处理伤心呀。”王力宏盯着李云迪，问他：“你觉得我做错了吗？”  
“不会。”李云迪摇摇头：“我只是以为你不会这样做，不代表我认为这样做是错的。”  
王力宏深呼了一口气：“其实也没有什么负责不负责，我最近在为新专辑写歌，没有演唱会计划，也推了一些通告，无非是我的消失让他们着急一阵子，但不会有谁真的为此受伤害。”  
李云迪点点头，又说“汉诺威没什么好玩的，我在这儿就是练琴练琴还是练琴。”他担心年轻的流行歌手耐不住德国小镇的寂寞。  
“我听你练琴就好。”

李云迪将王力宏带回了住处。把前男友带回家这种事往往是复合的前度，但是他们都默契地不谈对彼此的感情。王力宏注意到了摆在客厅的施坦威，试探地看了看李云迪，得到了肯定的点头之后虔诚地触碰琴键，像是触碰天主赐给他的纯洁无暇的恋人。  
“拿肖赛奖金买的。”李云迪耐心地给他讲述这台施坦威的前世与今生，顺手把钢琴上的一沓乐谱递给他：“有次水管坏了，好险有人及时来帮我修好，它才能幸免于难。你想听什么？”  
“我可以选吗？”王力宏小心翼翼地接着乐谱：“你只要弹你想练的曲子就好，我只是想在你这里待着。”  
“选吧。”李云迪把手放在琴键上，认真地看着王力宏：“不是所有人都有机会的，就算是你也不是每次都行。”  
不是每时每刻，我都会这么想要拥抱你。

王力宏静静地看着李云迪弹琴的背影，发觉自己终于找到了久违的宁静。当音乐和李云迪的手指一同停下，王力宏如梦初醒，他愣怔地看着李云迪年轻稚气的脸，想要拥得他更近一些。李云迪接受了王力宏的拥抱，很快意识到王力宏的眼泪打湿了他的衬衣。  
“对不起。”王力宏尴尬地揉了揉眼睛。  
“没关系的。”李云迪失笑。他低头想了想，还是决定问出心里的疑问：“力宏，张国荣对你很重要吗？我不是怀疑你对他的感情，只是你比我想象的还要难过一些。”比我想象得还要......易碎一些。  
“云迪，我告诉过你，我的记忆力很好。”  
李云迪摇了摇头，说他没明白。  
“出现在我生命里的每一个人，我都很难会忘掉他们。”王力宏闭上眼：“Leslie是个很好、很好的人，我也许永远都忘不掉他对我说话的样子，也很难忘记听到他去世消息时候的心情。也许更多人是在一段伤心难过的时间之后就可以投入到新的生活里，但对我来说，这总是很难。从小到大所有伤心的事都没有离开我，一件都没有。”  
王力宏看起来沮丧得像一只被淋湿的阿拉斯加。  
“那所有快乐的事、快乐的感受你也会记得。”李云迪试着用拙劣的安慰技巧安慰他。  
王力宏点点头：“虽然当快乐结束之后往往是另一种感受了......但，没错，我都会记得。我会一直记得你的音乐。”  
“只是音乐吗？”  
李云迪的追问让王力宏不知所措地想要解释，但没有成功。李云迪快速地在他的嘴唇上落下了一个吻。

7  
2010年  
王力宏和郎朗合作完一曲落叶归根，却在颁奖礼后台迎面撞上了李云迪的时候，说不尴尬那肯定是在说谎。  
“嘉宾名单明明没有......”王力宏这样想着，竟也这样说了出来。  
李云迪听到却想，这么多年过去，王力宏爱犯蠢的毛病却是一点没改。  
“我是临时决定要陪女朋友过来的。”  
“是华小姐吗？”在报章上听说过。  
李云迪点了点头。这段由尴尬开始的对话看样子也要由尴尬结束了，李云迪侧了侧身，就要告别。  
“等一等。”王力宏却抓住了李云迪的手臂：“是主办方的安排。”稍停了一下，王力宏似乎是嫌自己的解释过于简略，又补充说：“我和郎朗的合作是主办方的安排，主办方之前帮过我不少......我很难拒绝。”  
这个时候不应该说自己不在意，可除了这句话似乎说别的什么又都会有种尴尬的暧昧。李云迪皱了皱眉头，他从来不善于处理这种存在于现实中的复杂的情绪。他通常是把这种情绪倾注在自己的音乐里。  
“云迪。”王力宏突然温情脉脉地念他的名字：“我知道我们结束了但，我的新电影上映的时候你愿意去看吗？这是我第一次做导演。”  
语气像是在恳求。  
歌手的声音有着ABC的独特腔调，当他软下心肠仔细去听的时候，总是能够拾起自己第一次听到他的歌曲时的回忆。  
“好吧。”李云迪在心里默默叹了一口气，自从2008年之后他第一次这么近距离地和王力宏接触，他本以为自己早已对王力宏突发的软弱免疫，却又一次在自己的心软面前败下阵来。

八月份上映的电影叫《恋爱通告》，听起来是甜腻的爱情喜剧。李云迪答应了王力宏去看，他不会食言，却并不想作为嘉宾参加电影的首映礼。  
最后李云迪选择了在工作日的白天，自己一个人去附近的电影院看这部电影。  
海报竖幅摆放在电影院门口最显眼的位置，周围已经聚起了不少年轻情侣，李云迪这才意识到今天是七夕。  
海报里的女主角非常美丽，却留着最素净的长发，穿着灰色的毫不起眼的衣裳。李云迪失笑，王力宏这个人的审美取向就和他的演技一样直白，觉得成熟就是浓妆艳抹，清纯就该是清汤挂面。  
电影讲了光鲜亮丽的流行明星爱上了音乐学院的学生的故事，在看电影的间隙，李云迪听到邻座的女生在向她的男朋友吐槽：“大明星泡女学生，真是意淫。”  
电影里的杜明汉却狼狈得毫不像个明星，他先是拼命说服自己这不是爱情是知音，说服失败之后却又面临着朋友和经纪人的重重阻挠。他在舞台和观众席里上蹿下跳，为的是不被戳穿伪装。一个荒谬的情节。  
李云迪当然看得出故事的原型，但是他想，他们没有这样的奇遇，没有伪装成阿德的杜明汉，自己亦不像故事女主角那样朴素纯良，王力宏也根本没有经历杜明汉知音爱情的纠结——在现实里，似乎是性向的纠结。他们开始得干脆，他们的结束才像春雨一样连绵不绝。  
但他到底了解他多少呢？  
李云迪又想起王力宏说，他的记忆力很好，出现在他生命里的每个人都有一份独特的位置。  
多情会传染，如今让李云迪忘记王力宏，应该也是一件不太可能的事了。

郎朗在章子怡的私人聚会上见到李云迪的时候，恭喜了他从DG的合同风波带来的一系列漩涡中脱身出来。  
李云迪耸耸肩，轻描淡写地谢过了郎朗客套的寒暄。  
“你的女朋友看起来很善良，跟你很合衬。”郎朗对着远处的华真举了举杯。  
“谢谢，她确实是个好姑娘。”李云迪笑了笑，那微笑里却带着心虚的歉疚，明显得让郎朗怀疑自己的眼睛。  
郎朗知道华真出身不凡，他本笃定李云迪和她的交往是一段目的性明确的交往，而华真又温婉得近乎传统，他以为二人婚期将近，如今看来却不完全是这个情况。  
郎朗这才发现自己内心竟无比希望看到李云迪和这位华小姐喜结连理。  
他的父亲听说了李云迪和华真的花边新闻之后，就明里暗里要求他也找一位背景雄厚的京城千金，而他为此难得地反驳了自己一向敬重到畏惧的父亲，理由是和政界搭边儿，一不小心就会把自己也搭进去。  
但他内心深处却响着另外一种声音，我要不抱功利心地选择伴侣，如此算是终于胜过你。

客厅里又陆陆续续来了几位名头响亮的人物，章子怡极尽待客之道，让每一个人都不会受到冷落。人群里发出了一小阵欢呼，王力宏的到来吸引了吸引了在场年轻女性的注意力。  
郎朗向王力宏招手，王力宏看向这边时目光却落在了李云迪身上。  
李云迪拿着杯子的手猛然紧了紧。

“郎朗，云迪。”王力宏故作自然地向这边走来，解释自己出现在这里的原因：“子怡有个电影企划想要找我演男主角。”  
“俊男靓女，我很期待。”郎朗挑了挑眉，他的表情看上去无比真诚。  
“云迪你最近怎么样？记得上次你说会去看我的新电影。”  
李云迪突然感到一阵泄气，他说不清自己为什么如此痛恨王力宏这么自如的神态。他本来有些疑问要问他，现在却什么都不想问了。  
“很不错。”他应付说：“女主角很漂亮，故事也......很有趣。”  
王力宏却不依不饶：“你觉得电影里的音乐怎么样？都是我特意为这部电影写的新歌。”  
李云迪对这样的盘问有些厌倦，他现在只想从三人尴尬的互相吹捧中脱身：“我还没有仔细听，在电影院只注意看故事情节了。”  
他转了转自己的空酒杯，想着金蝉脱壳的法子：“我酒量不好，现在已经有点醉了，你们两个继续聊，我跟子怡说一声，就先回去了。”

“云迪，你不擅长说谎，你没有看。”王力宏武断地说。  
好吧，如果他确实是这样想的，那就让他这样想去吧。李云迪烦躁地说：“最近实在是太忙了，明天也还有场演奏会要准备，我想我该回去了。”  
他没有再给王力宏挽留的时机。坐上车的时候他想到自己也许在郎朗面前有些失态，对主人来说也有些失礼，但他已经顾不上这么多了。  
他让司机打开了车载收音机，电台主持人读了几句不知道摘抄自哪篇文章里的词句，开始放《你不知道的事》。  
李云迪当然记得这是《恋爱通告》的主题曲。  
“还真是到哪都躲不开他了......”李云迪苦笑。他甚至怀疑这是王力宏的阴谋，把他从可以享受美食的晚宴上气走，让他躲进车里听到他的新歌。  
司机陪了李云迪多年，看出来他的情绪不太对劲，问：“要不要关掉？”  
“不用，让它放吧。”  
车外下起了雨，霓虹彩灯把道路照成了缤纷灿烂的样子，李云迪不知道雨什么时候会停下。

郎朗看得出来自李云迪走后，王力宏的心思也跟着出走了。他隐约听说过王力宏的性向传闻，但王力宏和李云迪......他从来没有把两个人联系在一起过。  
他们开始有一搭没一搭地聊着天，郎朗说他把《大兵小将》和《恋爱通告》都看了，恭喜他这么丰收的一年，半客套半认真地说下次再执导可以请他去弹电影配乐。  
“以前不知道你对电影也这么认真。“郎朗认真点评。  
“《大兵小将》都是成龙大哥的功劳。”如果在往常，得到认真的赞扬王力宏会感到很开心，但是和李云迪的不欢而散让他的心神难以聚拢。  
还在思索李云迪和王力宏关系的郎朗听到“成龙”这个名字，面前这位衣冠楚楚的情歌王子的一些传闻不适时地跑到了郎朗的脑海里。郎朗没有藏好自己，他露出了一个恶劣的微笑。  
李云迪会知道你的那些传闻吗？或者说，也许那些并不是传闻呢？

8.  
2010年  
分手的时候华真很伤心，李云迪感到歉疚，但同时也感到轻松：长久以来萦绕着他的歉疚终于可以走向结束。  
自己从来不是个好的情人，更不会是个好的丈夫。  
从餐厅出来，李云迪收到一封邮件，内容是王力宏的绯闻，除了那些熟悉的女星之外，“成龙”这个名字格外显眼。  
李云迪拨通了王力宏的电话，他觉得作为认识已经将近十年的朋友（即便只是朋友），也有责任提醒他小心是不是有人在针对他。  
没想到对方却问，云迪，你想知道内容是不是真的吗？  
李云迪愣住了。思索之后他说，他对他人的私隐并不好奇。  
电话的那头声音有些哑，说，他知道了。  
“你听起来没有休息好。”李云迪有着属于钢琴家的灵敏听力。  
“最近一段时间有些累......对了，我没有跟你说过，我准备和索尼解约，所以他们。”王力宏自嘲地笑了笑：“想要’好好利用‘我还在索尼的最后这段时间。”  
和DG这样的大唱片公司合作过的李云迪一下子就明白了王力宏的处境。  
“我和华真分手了。”思来想去，李云迪却没头没脑地说了这样一句话。  
王力宏却好像活过来一般，邀请李云迪去他家看电影。

李云迪没有想到他们要在一起看的竟然是《大兵小将》。  
“这部电影我演得很辛苦。”王力宏如果说辛苦，那一定是难以想象的辛苦。  
他们开始看这部满屏泥泞，过程好笑却结局悲伤的电影。是一部不错的商业片，适合在电影院捧着爆米花和朋友或者恋人一起看，看完之后感情丰富的人也许会掉两滴泪，然后好好睡一觉把这部电影彻底忘掉，就好像从来不曾出现在脑海里一样。  
李云迪本以为王力宏准备和他解释自己和成龙的关系，他也准备好了打断他，说他不用对自己解释这么多。  
但王力宏却说，绯闻是真的。  
好吧，确实让人惊讶。但那个时候他们已经分手，李云迪没有生气的立场。  
“从我们第一次见面，我就知道他喜欢我。”  
“我以为......是前辈对后辈的那种喜欢。”  
“不是。”王力宏摇摇头：“我能看出他眼神里的欲念，和看Jaycee的时候完全不同。我完全知道他在想什么，但我并不抗拒。”  
“因为我需要很多爱，云迪。”  
“分手的时候《恋爱通告》的剧本我已经开始写了，我本来以为可以和你一起完成的。”王力宏的声音有些苦涩。  
“其实我去看了《恋爱通告》，我很少爽约的。”李云迪低下头，他有些承受不住王力宏的痛苦：“如果你私下问我，我不会那么敷衍你......可偏偏。”  
“我太想知道答案了。”王力宏把手搭在了眼睛上：“我又搞砸了，对吗？”  
李云迪摇头，他不知道如何回答王力宏，他只是摇头。  
“可以再抱我一次吗？”  
李云迪抱住了王力宏，相比王力宏的体格，他的怀抱不够大。他不知道这次拥住他能支持多久。  
“你看，我已经把最不堪的我自己给你看了，不要离开我，好不好？”王力宏在他耳边喃喃。

终章  
2012年  
一曲《金蛇狂舞》让王力宏和李云迪以知己好友的身份走到大众面前。  
这是一对绝代的佳人，这样灿烂无匹的两条轨道，竟然能相交，该是多么壮丽的奇迹，任谁都会这样说。  
而这样的美和这样的爱注定走向毁灭。只有两个人的心底响起了同样的声音。


End file.
